


Scarlet Gaydreams

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Tequila, gaydream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: Sutton dreams of something more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not at all cannon. just thought it would be interesting to write about a Sutton/Kat relationship. Not sure if it's going to be endgame in the fic yet, so enjoy the journey with me and let me know what you think : )

The elevator door shut, and as it did Sutton closed the space between her and Kat. Pressing their bodies together against the elevator wall as their lips crashed together. Sutton took Kats face in her hands caress her soft skin as she 

“Sutton!”

The day dream ended. Oliver bringing her back to reality. 

“Where is your mind at these days? I need your help to pick out the jewelry for the fall shoot, not staring off into space.” 

“Sorry Oliver, I just haven’t been sleeping so well.” It wasn't a complete lie, she really was having trouble sleeping. She loved Richard but recently something was missing, and it made it impossible for her to sleep next to him at night. Hearing his breaths that used to comfort her but now kept her awake, wishing she was somewhere else. 

“Well you need to work on that and you need to work with me” Oliver was gentle now, but there was still a sternness to his tone. He knew what it was like having home troubles, but he also knew they had to finish their jobs. Sutton nodded her head and give him a smile. Focusing on the Jewelry and a beautiful set of rings she thought would look great on Kat’s hands.

Sutton stomach growled as she finished putting together the fall jewelry line. Looking up at the clock at the wall she realized she had worked through her lunch, it was 2pm. Her stomach growled again, louder. 

“Sutton, go get yourself some food, and pick me up an iced mocha before you come back” Oliver said to her as he handed her the company card. 

“Thank you Oliver, I won’t be long”

“Just be back before 4 so we can send these to the shoot on time.” He smiled at her as she grabbed her bag, heading out of the fashion office. 

As she headed to the elevator she passed Kat’s desk, where Kat was working on Scarlet’s next trending hashtag for female empowerment.

“Hey Sutton! Where you off too?” Kat had somehow sensed her presence as she walked by. Or maybe she had Sutton’s footsteps memorized. The same way she always knew Kat was walking to the fashion office when she heard Kat’s trademark steps in her boots. 

“Oh um just to get some food, I got all caught up in the fall line and now my stomach hates me” As she spoke her stomach roared again, speaking for itself. Kat raised an eyebrow, and smiled at the intrusion of Stuttons digestion. 

“Let me walk with you, I need a break from the trolls” Kat got up from the desk, quickly putting on her coat and heading to the elevator. She pressed the down arrow, and together they waited. The elevator door opened with a ding, and Sutton froze, as Kat walked in. It was empty. And Sutton immediately remembered her last day dream. Pressing Kat against the wall of the elevator, feeling her breath on her lips.

“Hey Sutton! Come on! I thought you were starving” Kat was already in the elevator, holding down the “door open” button. 

Sutton joined her in the elevator, “Sorry I’m just really spacy today.” The doors shut. Leaving the two women sharing the same air in the confined space as it traveled down. 

“Everything okay”, Kat reached out, touching Sutton on the arm gently, as if she was checking if Sutton was actually in the elevator with her. 

Sutton smiled, trying her best to mask any of her hidden emotions for Kat, “yeah I just haven’t been sleeping so well’

“Oh, is everything okay with Richard?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, everything is good, I just am having trouble sleeping at night. I think I kinda miss being around a more female energy at night. Like when I lived with Jane” Oh god that sounds so stupid, Sutton thought to herslef, “female energy?” what does that even mean. 

The elevator dinged, opening into the main lobby of the building. 

“Well maybe what you need is a good old fashion girls night sleepover!” 

“Yeah...yeah! That actually sounds great!”

“Great, so where are we getting food? 

\----

Sutton’s phone buzzed on her small desk. She flipped it over checking the time, 10:30pm, she was working much later than she normally would. It buzzed again. Text from Kat.

Kat: Jane Bailed.

Kat: Something about a journalist stake-out.

Kat: :( :(

Kat: I guess it is just you and me tonight :) :)

Sutton already knew that Jane had bailed on their girls night. Jane had stopped by during a much needed break from her research into some conflict make-up company. It was because Jane bailed that Sutton was putting off leaving the office. Looking around she realized she was the only one there. Buzz

Kat: My text’s require response SUTTON!! 

Sutton: yes YES sorry. I got caught up at work. I’ll be by you soon!!! :) :) :)

Was three smiley faces too many? She hit send anyway. She would have to go over to Kat’s eventually, might as well get the night over with. She grabbed her bags, turned off the lights and headed to the elevator. Closing her eyes as she waited for the “ding”, thinking about what tonight might be like. She was sure she was making a big deal out of nothing. But still she was nervous. She would be alone with Kat all night, and her “gaydreaming” hasn't subsided. Whether she was zoning out at work, or trying to sleep next to richard at night, her mind would always wander to thoughts of Kat. 

Her favorite right now was her and Kat in Kat’s kitchen. Sleepy from the morning, making pancakes in their oversized shirts and underwear. She imagined soft music playing, the smell of chocolate and butter melting on the pan. Leaning into Kat, smelling the coffee on her breath and

DING

The elevator door opened in front of her. Day dream over. She stepped inside, feeling the platform slowly drop bringing her to the lobby and closer to her evening alone with Kat. Her uber, the only car waiting outside, waiting patiently as she stepped up. The driver was another girl, she played the newest Taylor Swift songs and hummed along as she followed the directions to Kat’s apartment. Sutton took the time to relax the butterflies in her stomach as much as possible, breathing deeply. So much so that the driver noticed. 

“First date?” the girl asked as she turned on Kat’s street. 

“Uh..not really” Sutton responded nervously, was she so obvious? 

“Well.. good luck with whatever it is, cause you’re here.”   
The car stopped. Sutton didn’t move though. The driver looked at her courisly, “Hey unless you’re going to pay me for the night… you gotta get out” 

With that Sutton summed her courage, unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her bags and opened the door to the cool night air. Not stopping or saying anything to the woman. As she cleared the car, standing on the sidewalk the woman slowly drove away and out of sight. A shiver going down Suttons spine, and a breeze came down the street, urging her to go into Kat’s warm apartment. 

\--------

Sutton opened the unlocked front door, immediately surrounded by the warm air streaming through the vents and the thick smell of vanilla and chocolate. 

“Hey, I’m here!” she yelled out, kicking off her boots and hanging her coat on the hallway hooks. 

“I’m making cookies!” 

Sutton walked further in and saw something similar to her earlier day dream. Kat in an oversized shirt and cute boy boxer shorts, mixing dough together while sitting on her kitchen counter. Sutton smiled through any of her feelings, approached the Kat who was now just eating the leftover raw cookie dough off the mixing spoon. 

“Can I get a hit of that?” 

Kat held out the spoon, not letting go of it though, with a sly smile on her face. “Come and get it”

Sutton stepped closer, mouth open and attacked the wooden spoon with her teeth, laughing as Kat mockingly tried to keep it away before letting Sutton have it. With the spoon in her mouth Sutton backed away, taking her time to lick the remaining raw dough and chocolate chips. She hopped on the counter next to Kat. Kat leaned in closer to her, knocking her shoulder againt Sutton’s as she talked. 

“So… tell me about you day… how’s it going with you and Richard?” 

Sutton just sighed, “Do you have anything stronger than raw cookie dough?”

“For you Sutton, I have everything!” Kat hopped off the counter, bending underneath the sink. Sutton tried to stop herself but couldn't help the urge to look at Kat’s butt in the boxers as she bent over. She hated herself for it. Kat Popped back up with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and tequila in the other. “What kind of night would you like to have?” Sutton reached for the tequila, the bottle was much fancier than she was used to. It was nearly square shaped with a thin neck. The rim covered in some kind of gold which may be real gold. It wasn't even a screw on top, it was corked, covered in golden foil. 

“Kat, this looks pretty top-shelf, are you sure you want to drink this? I feel like i’m a more mid or bottom shelf kind of gal” 

“Sutton, I’ve had that bottle under my sink for five years and i’ve never touched it. It’s just gathering dust waiting for its moment, and i feel like you and I never get alone time, and Jane doesn’t really drink tequila...so yeah, let pop open this bitch.” 

Sutton shrugged and smiled, yolo she thought, peeling off the foil. Kat grabbed her phone, changing the slow folk music to something a little more upbeat. Hozier’s “From Eden” started played through the small bluetooth speakers of her apartment. Sutton carefully popped off the cork, and hopped off the counter searching around the kitchen. 

“What are you looking for?” Kat said as Sutton opened and closed her kitchen cabinents. 

“Good question! I feel it would be disrespectful to the tequila to drink it out of just any ordinary glass… this tequila deserves something special. Like a goblet or a…” she kept searching, Kat smiling at her best friend as she opened up every drawer. 

“AHA! Perfect!” Sutton pulled out two ornate glass christmas mugs, smiling big. Each mug had been handmade, Kat remembered buying them at a thrift shop when she had gotten her first apartment. She never used them, but she did love them, and she loved that Sutton had found them to be perfect. 

Sutton poured an equal amount into each mug, with plenty left in the bottle. She handed one to Kat.

“Should we toast?” 

Kat raised her glass

“To best friends and sleepovers” 

Sutton smiled at her friend, gently clinking mugs together, keeping eye contact as they shared their first drink of the night. 

To best friends and sleepovers. 

\----

The pair sat together on the kitchen counter, talking, drinking, scrolling through instagram and twitter as they waited for their cookies. The best thing about Kat, Sutton thought, was that she didn’t interrogate her the way Jane did. Asking questions about Richard and work like she was gonna write an article about it. Instead Kat was content with just the company of her friend. They didn’t need to constantly talk, in some moments between drinks of tequila they would just sit, legs dangling, softly hitting the sides of the counter as they listened to Kat’s Spotify playlist. Everynow and then they would giggle at a shared meme. 

Both of them jumped when the oven timer went off, startled by the intrusion of their quiet moments. Kat got up off the counter, grabbing oven mitts and heading to the over.

“Sutton, did you bring a change of clothes… or are you just going to be in that all night” Kat stared at Sutton for a moment before reaching into the oven, pulling out the cookies. 

Sutton, starting to feel the tequila course through, slide off the counter. She slowly did a turn, a move she had used before to entice Richard, “Let me change into something more comfortable”, and she headed to her bag which she dropped by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sutton returned from the bathroom now clad in spongebob boxers and a long sleeved waffle shirt. Kat was already sitting on the couch, scrolling through netflix with a plate of cookies in her lap and the mug filled with tequila beside her. 

“So what are we watching” Sutton grabbed a fuzzy blanket, wrapping herself in it and sitting next to Kat.

“Haven’t decided yet, what do you think?”

“I think...because it’s just the two of us, we should watch something that Jane would never let us watch” 

Kat’s eyes opened wide, and in unison they both yelpt out “STAR WARS” 

Jane had never been much of a fan of science fiction epic that is Star Wars, always vetoing when Sutton or Kat wanted to have a Star Wars marathon. Kat queued up A New Hope as Sutton set the scene in the apartment, filling up both their mugs, and dimming the lights to make the perfect Star Wars atmosphere. Together they huddled in the same fuzzy blanket, thighs rubbing against each other as they cozied up, the plate of cookies resting on their shared laps. 

They played silly drinking games, and laughed as the movie played. Both watching intently as they absentmindedly finished off the cookies. Kat resting her head on Sutton’s shoulder as she watched. As the movie came to a close she could hear Kat’s gentle snoring. Not ready to sleep yet, she selected the next in the series, The Empire Strikes Back, in an effort to get more comfortable she moved her arm around Kat. Kat still slept, her head resting below Sutton’s neck, Sutton could feel her hot breath on her skin. Sending small shivers down her spine. Trying her best to ignore the growing feeling in the pit of her stomach, she reached for her mug, drinking heavily as the movie played. 

Sutton woke up with a start as she heard the shots firing from the screen. The epic battle scene playing out in front of her. She must have dozed off for the first half of the film. As she stirred she realized Kat had shifted, Kat’s arm wrapped around her waist. Holding her as she breathed into Sutton’s neck. They should probably go to sleep, Sutton thought. Gentle she moved Kat’s arm and sat her up. Kat was a heavy sleeper though, she still didn't wake up. 

Sutton shut off the movie, got off the couch and moved the blankets on the bed, adjusting them so she could place Kat underneath them. Sutton then stood in front of the sleeping girl on the couch, marveling at the beauty of her friend before kneeling down. She wrapped Kat’s arms around her neck, Kat stirred still sleepy but awake enough to hold on to Suttons neck. As Sutton stood she held on to Kat’s hip, steadying her tired friend before she reached and hoisted Kat’s legs up, carrying her like a front backpack to the bed. She walked slowly and as she did Kat nuzzled her face into Sutton neck, mumbling words of her dreams. Sutton just smiled, happily living in her own fantasy. 

As Sutton reached the edge of the bed she lowered herself, gently resting Kat on her side of the bed. She reached to disconnect Kat’s arms from her neck but before she could Kat moved, unsure if she was asleep or awake Sutton froze. Kat’s hands moved from the back of Sutton’s neck to cupping Sutton’s face, eyes still closed she moved forward. Gently kissing Sutton good night. 

Sutton’s stayed still for a moment before kissing back. The moment ended sooner than Sutton would have liked. The feel of Kat’s lips on hers better than anything she had previously imagined. Kat let go of her face, gently flopping down the bed. As her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep, leaving Sutton in shock still standing by the bed. 

Sutton too tired and drunk to worry about the implications gently traced the place Kat had touched her lips with her fingers smiling big. She walked to the other side of the, slipped under the covers and fell fast asleep to the comforting sounds of Kat’s breath on the pillow next to her.


	3. Morning Coffee

Sutton woke up to the sound of someone knocking on a door. As Sutton stretched out in the bed she felt a pair of legs intertwined with hers, the door knocked again, Sutton slowly opened her eyes, finding herself wrapped up in Kat’s arms. She could feel Kat’s gentle breath against her skin and she immediately remember their “goodnight kiss” the night before. Kat’s eyes still closed, she could sleep through anything. Sutton carefully moved from Kat’s arms. As much as she would have loved to stay there forever, living in her fantasy, someone was still knocking at the door. 

She slowly got out of bed and walked across the soft wood floor to the door. Not bothering to look through the eye hole, she unlocked and opened the door. Standing in front of her, a very awake and stylish Adena holding three to-go cups of coffee. “Good morning Sutton” She smiled walking through the door. Sutton was immediately flustered, not sure what to say back still stammered in her morning stuper. 

“I know Kat is not the best at making coffee, so I thought I would bring you guys some” Adena said as she handed Sutton the warm cup. Sutton nodded her head and watched as Adena sat on the bed, in the opening that Sutton had left. She knelt down, gently kissing Kat on the forehead, waking her up. Sutton could feel the jealousy growing in the pit of her stomach. She turned to stare at the kitchen wall, trying her best to keep the tears in her eyes. 

“Good morning Sutton” Kat mumbled as she rolled around the bed, covering her head with blankets to hide from the morning light. She said it just loud enough for Sutton to here in the kitchen. Sutton froze. Holding her breath, waiting for Adena’s response, pretending she didn’t just hear Kat say her name. 

“It’s me silly” She heard Adena say playfully. Listening to her ruffle the blanket over Kat. 

“Oh...hey babe” Did she almost sound upset? Upon realizing it was Adena and not her. Sutton turned back around. Sitting at the kitchen table as she sipped her hot coffee. She saw Kat sit up next to Adena. Kat took her coffee and leaned into Adena, giving her a proper good morning kiss. Sutton stared into her coffee, not wanting to watch. Her fantasy shattering in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in the elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess being in a virus lock down means I should work on some writing. Thanks to T-Town for being my editor!

It's another Monday. Sutton walked through the revolving doors into the Safford Publishing building. Her tired eyes staring at the floor as she drank the hot coffee she brought from home. She felt ill. Not hungover though, maybe just depressed. She tuned out the world around her as she pushed the button to call for the elevator. Walking forward as she hears the ding and slow open of the elevator, not hearing the steps of someone walking in behind her. Sutton leans back eyes closed against the elevator waiting for it to jolt up. How would she be able to look at Kat today, knowing she would never have her. She thought about their accidental kiss. 

"Sleepy?"

Sutton's eyes shot open at the intrusion of her already fading memory. Seeing Kat right in front of her, stepping closer. 

"You never texted me back after our sleepover" Kat moved in closer, her voice getting softer. 

Sutton, still half asleep, still thinking about the memory and not reality, moved in closer to Kat. Jokingly whispering in her ear "I didn't know what to say" 

The elevator interrupted whatever would have happened next as it loudly dinged. Opening up to the Scarlet reception desk. Kat stepped away from Sutton, still smiling. "To be continued Sutton Brady"  
And walked out of the elevator, leaving Sutton unsure if what just happened was her fantasy or reality. 

\-----

"Hey Red!" Oliver shouted at Sutton from the conference room. They was a big meeting today about the seasons photo shoots. Oliver had been stressing all morning, something about a smaller budget and different models. 

"Yes, Oliver" Always eager to show she could handle more responsibility Sutton was already at the door with her notepad, ready to be a part of the meeting. 

He handed her his company card as she approached, "we need more coffee, and not the cheap stuff from the break room".

Slightly disappointed but happy for the break, Sutton grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator. Seeing this Kat shot up from her desk. She had been waiting for an opportunity like this all day. 

As the elevator doors opened, she hopped in behind Sutton. Not saying anything as the elevator doors closed. Kat quickly pressed Sutton against the wall of the empty space. 

Their lips crashed together before Sutton pulled away. "To be continued?" She softly asked Kat, unsure of what is happening between them. Kat stayed close to Sutton "did you think I forgot about our kiss... that night?" 

Sutton felt like she could cry, the relief to know it was all on purpose. Her hands reached around Kat's neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss before the elevator doors opened again.


	5. Alleyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sutton and Kat continue getting coffee for Oliver.

Sutton nearly shoved Kat to the other side of the elevator wall as she heard the DING 

"What's going on?" Jane raised an eyebrow at the pair. Both there faces flushed from their kiss.

"What..What do you mean?" Kat managed to stutter as she stepped out of the elevator. "We are just on a coffee run..."

"For the fashion photo spread!" Sutton chimed in, finishing Kat's sentence as her mind shifted from their shared elevator kiss. Remembering the reason she was going to the lobby in the first place.

"You two are being weird.. " Jane said as she walked past them into the elevator "but I'm super late for a meeting with Jacqueline so we are definitely having a fashion closet meeting later". The doors slid closed as she finished her rushed sentence. 

Sutton couldn't help but giggle as Kat reached for her hand pulling her away from the elevators and out of the building.

"Seriously though Kat" Sutton started. "If I'm not back at the office with coffee in 15 minutes Oliver is going to kill me"

Kat smiled, and gripped Sutton's hand harder pulling her down the block "Don't worry, I know an awesome place like two minutes away which gives us like ten minutes now".

Coming to the end of the block, Kat pulled Sutton into a hidden alley. Softly kissing her lips once more. 

"Well now we only have like 7 minutes" Sutton whispered.

Kat smiled as she kissed Sutton again "Ever heard of seven minutes in heaven?"

Sutton wrapped her arms around her best friend. For the first time letting herself relax into their embrace. Feeling Kat's body move closer to hers. Sutton's heart raced, thumping loudly in her chest as Kat's hands traveled up her back, gently tickling her neck, then running through Sutton's soft hair. A loud car honked in the distance, breaking Sutton out of the spell Kat put her under as her soft lips pressed against her skin. How long had they been in the alley for? What if Richard walked by? Not knowing what to do Sutton roughly pushed Kat away. Breaking their tender kiss. 

"Sorry..I.." Sutton didn't exactly know how to explain why she broke away but she didn't need to.

"I know." Kat pecked Sutton softly on the lips once more."Oliver. Coffee". She said, taking her hand once more, leading her back into reality.


End file.
